


Emperor Floats

by yails



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails
Summary: A tragic tale





	Emperor Floats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trioxhydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trioxhydre/gifts).



_**emperor floats** _


End file.
